The Silent Sun Melting the Cold Captain's Heart & Calming a Heat Wave
by Bloody Soul Mate
Summary: Final candidate: Tia Omashu. Born and raised on the island of Lian Yu and adopted sister of Oliver Queen.(on Hiatus)
1. Time to Assemble the Team

**Chapter 1**

 **Time to Assemble the Team**

 ** _London, 2166_**

 _****Rip Hunter…(Former) Time Master's POV****_

"How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?" the computerized voice of Gideon (the on-ship artificial intelligence) asked as I quickly walked through the halls of the Waverider. "Exactly as expected, Gideon." I reply quickly to which Gideon asks "So we are proceeding?" "Indeed. Prepare the Waverider for take-off. Set a course. United States. Star City. January 2016." I confirm and as I sit in the main seat Gideon states "Ah, the early second millennium A.D. The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smart phones. What are we going to retrieve, Captain?" "Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files, Gideon. The nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little crusade." I state pulling on the safety restraint and preparing the ship. "You usually prefer to work alone, Captain." Gideon reminds me as my seat turns around to face the front window. "This time, I'll need a team." I state pushing the lever down causing the ship to jump into the past.

 _First recruit…Doctor Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom._

 ** _Starling City, 2016_**

 _****Ray's POV****_

As I flew past metal bits inside the machine I admitted into my com "Feels good. Being back in the field." _"Not the field Ray."_ The computer voice (A.K.A. Tia Omashu) stated as Oliver Queen (A.K.A. The Green Arrow) stifled his laughter. "But-"I start but Oliver cuts me off saying "She means. Are you up for this?" "Uh…too late to turn back now." I say coming to a stop before adding "Ah, someone removed the central processing unit." "Are you sure?" Oliver asks and before I can reply the computer voice states _"He designed the computer CPU, so he's sure."_ "Well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew-"Oliver started so I cut him off by saying "You had me shrink down and fly into their secret computer lab? My night's about to get a whole lot worse isn't it?" _"Probably."_ The computer voice states followed by Oliver saying "Oh you can take them. They have guns. You have a super-suit. It's time to start growing." "This is gonna get a little rough." I sigh out as the computer voice states _"Four."_

Growing to full size the machine burst I took out two of the four men. The remaining two shot at me but they either missed or the lasers bounced off my reinforced metal suit. I then disarm one, reaching down and flipping him to the ground before whirling around, raising both arms, and shooting the final guard. _"Behind you, new one."_ The computer voice warns as the guard hits the floor so I whirl around, aiming at the new arrival who was an unfamiliar man in a trench coat. He starts clapping lightly and says "Oh, I am not one of your adversaries." Before I can move he pulls out a strange weapon and fired. "Ray?!" I hear Oliver and Tia yell before passing out.

 _****Tia's POV****_

 ****"Ray?!" both Oliver and I yell when the security cameras died as the British guy fired his weapon. "Shit." Oliver says staring to pace as I try and activate Ray's tracking signal I installed on the Atom suit. "Nothing?" Oliver asks noticing my sigh at the still blank screen. I turn around facing him scratching the back of my neck and shaking my head. Oliver sighs again and continues pacing trying figure out what to do. "It's highly probable that the Brit disabled my tracker." I say, deciding to use my voice instead of sign since Oliver was one of the few people I felt comfortable around and because he was still pacing and not looking at me. "Disabled your tracker? How?" Oliver asks angry thinking I was just saying that to make him feel better. "Oliver, you saw how he just appeared in the room right. It's obvious that he's…." I trail off turning back around having the idea to hack into my tracker to return it to on. "T?" Oliver asks just before I get it back and exclaim "Yes! I got it back!" before quickly infecting the tracking system with another tracking system imbedded in 22 different computer viruses and porn sites. I stand and am about to head to Ray's location when I stop and ask "Ray will forgive me for infecting the Atom suit with viruses and porn…Again, right?" Oliver busts out laughing and says "I'm sure he will." In-between his laughing. "Well we'll be back." I state before heading out the door.

 _Next recruit: Sara Lance. Former member of the league of assassins, also formerly dead._

 ** _Tibet, 2016_**

 _****Sara's POV****_

I stared out the frost covered windows in the medieval themed tavern, thinking about how I should have tried harder to convince Tia to come with me. I was never bored when she was around. One of the barmaids started protesting so I said (in fluent Tibetan) "Let her go." Not bothering to face the scene and continued to sip my drink. "Or what?" a man taunted in Tibetan so I finish my drink and throw the glass into his head as I whirl around. He fell to the ground, with a noise of pain, then quickly stood again and tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist, stopping him, and throw two punches of my own which knocked him back onto the ground. Another guy runs forward so I punch him twice, grab him by the neck, force his head into my knee, and then into the nearby iron brazier. As he falls a British guy states (in English) "Ms. Lance. Join me for a drink?" I whip around to face him as he walks towards me slowly and states "I have come quite a long way to meet you." Before immediately raising the gun at his side and firing, knocking me out.

 _Firestorm. The merged super-form of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martian Stein._

 ** _Pittsburgh, 2016_**

 _****Jefferson's POV****_

 ****I flew out of a hall, into an open area within the abandoned factory, and dodging the bullets fired from the man we were pursuing, throwing fireballs at him every few minutes. "Caution, Jefferson, 83% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible." Martin warned telepathically but I continue to shoot saying "Yeah, tell it to Rambo." I throw another fireball which explodes something and causes Martin to exclaim "I thought I told you to be careful!" I ignore him and throw two more fire balls at the guy, exploding the things in front of him, and blasting him backwards, knocking him unconscious. I land and Martin and I split. "What's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen?!" He rants so I retort "Stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads." "Excuse me." A British guy in a brown trench coat says approaching us. "Who are you?" I ask the man as Martin turns to look at him just before the man holds up a gun and shoots, knocking me and Martin out.

 _Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl._

 ** _St. Roch, 2016_**

 _****Kendra's POV****_

 ****I land on the empty street, furling away my wings, and walk forward. Behind me Carter lands exclaiming "Kendra. You, my love, almost got us killed." I continue walking so he sets the woman "we" saved down before catching up to me saying "Your flying is still clumsy, like a bird just out of the nest-" So I cut him off by saying "Well maybe that's because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some damn winged demi-goddess." Just as I finish talking a British guy asks "Have you two considered couples counseling?" We look at him and he adds "I hear it's quite popular in this century." As he starts walking toward us, leaving no time to reply before holding up his gun, shooting us, and knocking us out.

 _Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. A pair of criminals. Also known as Captain Cold and Heat Wave_

 ** _Central City, 2016_**

 _****Snart's POV****_

We raced down the corridor and out of the building. Two cops greeted us a few feet away with their guns raised who demanded "Drop your weapons!" "Ah, fry, you little piggies!" Mick exclaims as we raise our guns and fire a blast of hot and cold energy, knocking the police away. "A minivan? Really, Snart?" Mick grumbles as we get inside it so I say "Cops will never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night." Holding up a box of diapers before throwing it in the back. We drive away, racing down the highway with cops in pursuit. Suddenly there is a guy in a brown trench coat standing calmly in the middle of the road with a gun raised. "What the…" Mick trails off as I yell "Watch it!" and he slams on the breaks. Just before the van gets in a foot of the guy he fires his weapon, knocking us both out.

 _Final candidate: Tia Omashu. Born and raised on the island of Lian Yu and adopted sister of Oliver Queen._

 _****Tia's POV***_

When I get to the top of the building Ray was on I notice he's not alone. Sara, Professor Stein, Jefferson, Kendra, Carter, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory are also passed out with him. I frown realizing that I fell for it when the British guy says "That was quicker than expected." From behind me. I sigh and slowly turn to face him. The gun thing he used on Ray was then aimed at me as he said "Sorry, have to incapacitate you for a bit." And fired, knocking me out.

I'm awoken to Snart asking "Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" I sit up frowning and look around as Professor Stein scoffs "I'm as ignorant as you for once." sitting up. "Where are we?" Sara asks sitting up, leaning on her arms, causing Jefferson to say "Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us. British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?" to which I nod just before the British guy says "The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future." appearing form nowhere. 'Makes sense.' I think sighing as I stand up with the others as Rory states sarcastically "Nice to meet you, Rip." And reaches for his heat gun. "Uh, while you were incapacitated I may have tampered with your weapons." Rip states, making Rory's grin disappear, before adding "I've assembled you all because I need your help." He then begins to pace in front of us adding "The future of the world is in peril because of a man named Vandal Savage." I sigh and Rip stops walking as Carter says "That can't be. We destroyed him." "Yeah, the Green Arrow and the Flash helped us do it." Kendra adds to which Rip states "And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell." "What the hell are you talking about?" Rory growls out to which Carter says "Vandal's immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate." "Yeah, I've done that." Sara states casually to which I sigh while shaking my head causing Ray to say for me "Reincarnation is different than resurrection." "Same difference." Sara states smiling at me. "And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Rory growls so Rip corrects "Vandal." Before he starts walking again adding "In the future he will employ the evil he has perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally…conquer the world." The heroes and villains began to see the bigger picture that I figured out as Rip continues "I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." 'A lie?' I wonder noticing the his slight change in posture after saying the word 'Tasked' as Sara asks "How?" crossing her arms over her chest. "To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." Rip states sweeping his arm out over his head with the words. "You got the wrong guy." Snart states walking past Rip adding "Hero ain't on my resume." To which Rory adds "Or mine." And starts to follow Snart who pauses when Rip says "I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where-when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on the roof aren't just considered heroes….You're legends." There is a moment of silence before Ray speaks up and asks "Legends?" interested in the subject, stepping away from me closer to the others. I sigh as Professor Stein says "I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" and steps closer to Rip. "Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." Jefferson states to which Rip says "It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures. But, I am here because each of you as individuals is destined for greatness." I frown as I can tell the Rip is stepping over that fine line between truth and fiction now, and because Ray says "I could get behind that." With a grin on his face. Rip looks at me with a quick 'I have a good reason' look before turning around saying "And, because if you don't follow me. This is what is in store for your world 150 years from now." Pulling out a small machine, holds it outward towards the buildings that surround us, and pressing the button on the machine causing a mirage like image to expand outwards from the spot he aimed at.

I stood silent and looked at the feed of the burning rubble and dark apocalyptic looking sky. I looked around at the others and could see they felt the gravity of the situation now. After a few more moments Rip lets go of the button making the feed go away as he says "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down." He then begins to walk past us but pauses next to Professor Stein and announces "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." As he hands Stein a card, with that he walks away without looking back. "I guess we'll find out in 36 hours if any of us decide to join Mr. TimeMan's crusade." Snart says coldly, looking at the card, before him and Rory turn around and leave. "Well this has been eye-opening. Jefferson we should head back to Pittsburgh. I'm Professor Stein by the way." Stein says offering his hand to everyone, which we all shake. Him and Jefferson then merge into firestorm and fly off. "Well I'm Dr. Ray Palmer." Ray introduces to Kendra and Carter also offering his hand which they shake before they say "We're going to head off too." With that they sprout their wings and fly away. "So am I going to have to fix my suit or are you going to fix what you did?" Ray asks causing me to frown at him and Sara to laugh and ask "What'd she do this time?" "22 viruses and porn sites are currently on and in my suit." He states to which I shrug and sign "All you have to do is reset it." "T, I'll take you home. So you don't have to listen to his complaining." Sara says, trying to not laugh again, causing Ray to frown before starting to reset his suit. I nod and follow her.

 _****Ray's POV****_

I shot the last criminal Oliver was fighting. "I had that." He snaps irritated so I state "I know. It's fun to watch you kick, punch, and skewer bad guys, but I need a minute of your time." "T?" He asks so I say "She's with Sara." "I see. What do you want to talk about?" He says. We start walking on the roof and I explain Rip's offer. "T's included in this too?" He asks so I say "Yeah. I'm sure Captain Hunter will return us to the moment we leave, if she decides to go too. But I thought, just in case, you should know I was going." "We went up against Savage, he does not go down easy." Oliver states so I say "That's why Hunter is recruiting a team." "A team that includes Leonard Snart and Mick Rory." Oliver counters before adding "So what do you know about Captain Hunter?" "He's a time master from the twenty second century. It's a little hard to google…" I say trailing off. "So you know nothing? Yet you trust him." Oliver says stopping. "I'm as trusting as you are cynical." I say to which he says "Well, I'm cynical and it's difficult for me to trust anyone but that has kept me alive." "I died once." I say pausing before continuing "At least, the world thought I did. You know what happened? Nothing. All the money, all the buildings, and all the inventions, the world didn't care. My life ultimately didn't matter. Rip is giving me a chance to save the world. I have to take it." After a moment of silence he sighs and moves his bow to his left hand, outstretching his right arm. We shake hands just before Tia's notification pops up and he sighs before saying "Watch each other's backs and keep your head on a swivel while you're at it." He pauses before adding "If she doesn't come back, I'll make sure you die for real." "She'll come back. She's like a sister to me too." I say to which Oliver nods and says "I know."

 _*****Kendra's POV****_

"Two-hundred and six times." Carter repeats as he follows me as I continue to pack and then adds "Savage has killed both of us two-hundred and six times!" "Yeah and I'm not too eager about making it two hundred and seven!" I yell at him to which he questions "What, you're just gonna run away? We've tried that before. Look, I know you don't remember your past lives yet, but I remember so much of it. If only you knew how much I loved you and how much…how much it hurt every time he took you away from me." "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, we can't actually beat him?" I ask to which he says "But this time we wouldn't be facing him alone. And we almost defeated him with help before." "Yeah, almost." I state so he says "Kendra, this is our best chance to stop him forever. The woman I've known for millennia wouldn't be scared of him." I pause so he adds "Look, past lives we'd fight, argue, a lot. But we'd settle matters like a warrior." "What? Like I beat you? And you'd give up this plan to follow hunter?" I ask taking off my jacket to which he says "Yeah. Except, you won't be able to beat me. But you can absolutely try. Winner gets to decide, little lady." With that we rush forward, our wings unfurling, as we clash.

 _****Tia's POV****_

I sat watching Sara and Laurel spar, their iron bars ringing out every time they clashed. "I remember when you told mom and dad that you wanted to go away to sleep-away camp." Laurel stated as she controlled her breathing. "Ah…" Sara sighed out as she split her bar into two before adding "This would be a little different." "Time travel…I can't believe that we're talking about it like it is real." Laurel says to which Sara says "I know. But I'm sure T would have invented it in a few years anyway." "True." Laurel states before Sara manages to grab her arm, place one of her bars at her neck, and signal her victory in the match. "I think you should go." Laurel says to Sara before looking at me and adding "You too." "Laurel, I died. I'm still picking up those pieces. The Lazarus Pit brought me back, but this need to take, to kill…." Sara states trailing off as she steps off the training area and sits next to me before continuing "And T literally grew up on Lian Yu. We're both dangerous to others." And I nod agreeing with her, I may have better control but I still have episodes.

"After you died, I needed a channel for my grief." Laurel states standing in front of Sara before adding "I found it in becoming the Black Canary. I found it in you." She then looks at me before adding "I found it in your teaching, guidance, and friendship." "For me, being the Canary was never that positive." Sara states so Laurel says "Then don't be the Canary. Do what Oliver is doing. Do what this Rip Hunter is offering you, the chance to do and be a hero in the light. Be the White Canary and the White Arrow." As she leads us to an alcove that opened to show an off-white body suit and off-white version of Oliver's disguise on steel mannequins. "Where did you get this?" Sara asks to which Laurel says "I have a resourceful friend named Cisco." "Where's the mask?" Sara asks so Laurel smiles and says "You don't need it anymore. You two have lived in the shadows long enough." She then looks at me and says "And you need to tell Oliver and Ray that you're going too." I sigh as I nod agreeing to tell them.

 _****Snart's POV****_

I sat on the couch reading a magazine as Mick fixed our weapons. "I can't believe you're thinking about hooking up with the Englishman. We're thieves, crooks, criminals. I have no desire to save the world, especially a hundred years after I'm dead." Mick states so I say "You said across time Mick, what about the years before. Before fingerprints and surveillance, security cameras and DNA analysis. Why did we become criminals?" "Because we hate working and we love money." Mick replies bluntly so I jump off the couch, walk towards him, and list "We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci's easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything." "You want me in, I'm in. But I'm not gonna be anyone's hero." Mick states and with that I smirk.

 _****Stein's POV****_

"Jefferson, it's imperative for us to remain together for our powers to work." I state to which he counters with "If you haven't noticed, I'm still getting used to the whole powers thing. And now that you're adding time travel to the mix-""Do you have any idea what extraordinary opportunity we've been given?" I ask interrupting him. "Yeah, to get murdered by an immortal psychopath! No thanks!" He retorts angrily before adding calmly "Look, I'm a twenty year old auto mechanic. The world is better off without me trying to save it." "I don't understand your decision. But, I respect it." I say walking over to the table that had my plan on it before adding "Perhaps I can persuade Mr. Hunter that he needs my knowledge as a physicist, not my abilities as Firestorm." As I pour two glasses and make my way over to Jefferson. "I propose a toast." I say handing him one of the cups and raised my own adding "To my grand and solo adventure in saving the world." "Knock yourself out." He states downing the drink so I announce "You took the words right out of my mouth." Earning a suspicious look from him before he passes out from the drinks effect.

 _****Tia's POV****_

Ray, Sara, and I get to the address (an empty (?) Lot) at the same time as the others. Surprisingly everyone who was on the roof was here, though it looks like Jefferson and Kendra is here unwillingly as he is currently unconscious in Professor Stein's car and she looked like she wanted to punch something. "Professor. This is the place." Snart greets Professor Stein as we approach him and his car. "I think we're being punked. Do people still say punked?" Ray asks to which I shake my head as the others just ignored him. "I see your buddy there threw himself a going-away party." Rory states just noticing Jefferson who was still unconscious to which Stein states "Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quiet agree with him." As he puts the card Rip gave him in his shirt pocket. Sara and I share a glace that said 'he drugged him' before Snart looks at Kendra and states "You look like you don't want to be here." "Perceptive." She replies dryly before Rip approaches (appearing from nowhere, again) saying "Well, I see you've all decided to come." He then rubs his hands together and adds "Well then, we can be on our way." Before turning around to which Snart states "I ain't footing it anywhere." Causing me to wonder 'Didn't he walk here?' as I glance behind us for another vehicle. "A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline." Rip starts pulling out a remote from his pocket before continuing "Can you imagine what a time-ship would look like in, say, Victorian England?" "Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." Professor Stein states breathless at the same time as I sign "Ship that disappears. Nice." "Indeed." Rip states before pressing a button on the remote and a ship appeared in front of us. As the others stare at the ship in amazement Rip says "It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for almost a decade. Shall we?" He then walks towards the ship. The others look at each other before going to follow him but Stein stops Rory by asking "Excuses me, would you mind, um…" and gestured to Jefferson. Rory groans a little but goes to get Jefferson anyway causing Stein to say "Thank you." and follow the others. So I decide to follow Sara instead of listening to Ray be amazed with the ship. Once inside the ship Rip hands me a type of tablet saying "This is for you." Before walking off. "I'm not even going to act like I know what that thing does." Sara states as she glances at what I'm doing as we walk. Once in the main room I choose the single seat in the middle of the row of seats, sit knowing that's what we'd be doing in a few minutes, and continue intergrading Gideon with my programs and having a conversation with her.

 _****Ray's POV****_

Once in the ship me and Professor Stein start talking about it. "Whoa. I bet it uses ionic propulsion." I say to which Stein says "I doubt that very much, given that even advanced technology wouldn't be able to sustain an ionic reaction." So I say "It's possible if you stabilize the quantum flux. You know, we actually covered this before, Professor Stein, when I was your student, many moons ago. Perhaps you remember my paper on subspace field mechanics?" to which he looks at me and says "I don't remember you, Mr. Palmer." Before walking away. "Oh." I say disappointed and follow him to the main room of the ship in which T's sitting in the middle chair with a tablet she didn't have before with Sara watching what she's doing. Rory then approaches Stein and says "Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some." "I did not roofie him." Stein denies to which Rory says "Oh, I ain't judging." "I have never seen anything like this before." Kendra states walking in with Carter who adds "Neither have I, and considering I have 4000 years worth of memories, that's saying something." "How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Stein asks to which Rip states "Oh, I don't need one. I have Gideon." And as soon as he says Gideon a holographic picture of a head appears in the middle of the room saying "Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission." "Captain?" Snart asks Rip amused which he ignores and says "Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." "I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." I say to which Stein states "Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." "Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can." Rip says before pulling up a picture of an old guy and adding "Professor Aldus Boardman. The world's leading, well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're going to pay him a little visit." Gideon then says "Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans. October 17, 1975." "St. Roch?" Carter asks as Rip goes to the pilot seat saying "I suggest you all strap yourselves in." He sits down before adding "Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for."

 _****Tia's POV****_

I pulled down the harness of the middle seat, I was already in, as the others rushed to theirs. "Time travel. Cool." Rory states as he pulls down his harness before Rip says "Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In rare cases, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." as he pushes buttons on his chair as Kendra yells over the machinery "I'm sorry, what?!" and all the others snap their heads to look at Rip. "The human body is used to unfolding linearly." Rip says as the ship starts to warm up and lift off the ground. Jefferson then begins to wake up and Stein says "Oh, Jackson I'm so glad your awake I didn't want you to miss this." "Miss what?" Jackson asks groggy before waking up fulling and started to yell "What the!" trying to get out of his seat. "Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip yells at him casually to which Jefferson looks at Stein and yells "Get me off this-whatever this thing is!" "Good luck explaining this." Sara tells Stein to which he retorts "I did him a favor." "He doesn't look all that grateful." Snart states before Rip says "Just hang on and remain calm." He then turns his seat away from us before adding "All your worlds are about to change." He then pushes the thruster forward.

 ** _St. Roch, October 1975_**

When we land Ray jumps up immediately, Rory vomits, and Gideon informs me, via the tablet, to stay seated for a few more minutes. "Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with-"Rip starts before Ray falls on his face. "Vertigo-""I can't see!" Stein exclaims waving his hands in front of him so Rip concludes "and temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute, after all that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go the worse the side effects" as he walks over to Stein and asks "Better?" "It's all relative." Stein states to which Rip says "Good." Jefferson stands up and says "I can't believe you kidnapped me! Hey, I want to go home." "Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years." Rip states before looking at Sara, Snart, and Rory adding "Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Rory asks and Sara stand and adds "I thought we were a team." "This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip says to which Snart sums up "Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." "Precisely." Rip answers turning around and getting ready for the trip making me wonder why I was included in the group that would go out. Ray then glanced at Snart and Rory and lacking common sense asks "Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?" I sigh as Rory says "Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects." With that Rip turns and says "We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." "What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asks to which Stein says "Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for use to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." "And depressing, how does he die?" Kendra asks to which Rip says "He's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." As he leaves the ship. Sara sits back down as the others follow Rip. Stein pauses and asks Jackson who is still where he was "Are you coming?" to which he retorts with an "I'll stay put." "You'd rather stay with them?" Stein asks confused pointing at them to which Jefferson retorts with "They didn't drug me." "Point taken." Stein says before leaving them.

 _****Sara's POV****_

Tia sighs before handing me the tablet thing she was messing with and leaving without explanation. "Ms. Lance, T has asked me to inform you to keep that on you when you two are separated." Gideon states which causes Jefferson to ask "He asked you?" to which Gideon gives a vague "Yes." "One of T's skills is technology." I state noticing the other threes confusion, Jefferson's being the most obvious, but offer up no other information as I go to look out the front of the ship. A few minutes go by with one of them messing with one of the T.V.s before Rory asks "Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?" I was going to explain but Jefferson stopped me by saying "Don't even try to explain." So instead I say "Am I the only one on this ship that could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the '70s." while rubbing my hands together and grinning knowing Tia already figured out I was going to leave the ship, the reason for giving me the tablet. Snart turns to face me and says "Excellent idea." "I got the perfect outfit." I state before Snart, Rory, Jefferson, and I start walking out of the main room of the ship. "Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard." Gideon says trying to stop us so Rory just says "Shut it, metal mouth." We get a few more steps before Snart says to Jefferson "Oh, you're not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry, kid." "Wait you're just going to leave me here?" Jefferson asks to which Snart says "I said I'd take care of you." And follows me out the door leaving an upset Jefferson alone.

 _****Ray's POV****_

"This is unbelievable. 1975." I state while laughing and looking back at the others as we walk up to the university. Tia just sighs and shakes her head at me as Stein says "Imagine all the wondrous applications of this technology. A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs." To which Rip states "I've never been to 1975. It's rather colorful." Kendra then asks "So, where can we find Professor Boardman?" "In his lecture hall." Rip answers as we walk up the steps. We then make our way to Boardman's lecture hall. The hall was empty and quiet except for a T.V. playing quietly. Rip knocks on the door as we walk into his office as Kendra states "Oh, man. We're too late." Noticing Boardman slumped over a typewriter. But he was just sleeping as he picks his head up mumbling "This is…I'm, I'm sorry." His eyes go wide as he looks at Carter and Kendra and breathes out "You. Both of you." "You know who we are?" Carter asks to which Boardman says "I've been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk God, and her lover, Prince Khufu. I hoped and prayed this day might come." As he stands and makes his way to stand in front of Carter and Kendra. I share a 'what's going on?' look with Stein before Rip states "Well, then, looks like we've come to the right place." Which causes Boardman to look at him and ask "I'm sorry. Who are you?" "A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage." Rip says and Boardman's face has a look of sorrow as he looks at Kendra and Carter and states "There's no way of telling your story without telling his also." We then step out of Boardman's office and he walks over to one of the tables that had books on it, blows the dust off one, picked it up, and says "4000 years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptian priest, secretly in love with a priestess." then walks towards Kendra adding "You. Or rather, you in your first life. But you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set, as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage." "You believe me yet?" Carter asks Kendra before Boardman continues "Which drove him to murder you both. He then prayed for the hawk god, Horus, to damn the objects of his fate for all eternity. But Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever. But another life was bound to theirs by accident." to which Kendra states "Savage's. That's why he wants us both dead." So Boardman says "My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites." "We all share the same power." Kendra says to which he replies "And every time he kills you, it passes to him. That's what maintains his immortality." "That's impossible." Stein states to which I counter "Unless the meteorites contained a mutative element, like the particle accelerator that caused your powers." "But without evidence, you're asking us to take you at your word?" Stein asks to which Boardman says "It's not my word. It's theirs. But you still don't remember me, do you?" Kendra then looks at Carter who says "We knew you in our past lives." Boardman then walks over to his briefcase and says "You've told me your entire story, stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you, it was after World War One, and your names were Joe and Edith. Edith Boardman." "Wait, I, we were related? I don't remember you. I'm so sorry." Kendra says to which Boardman says "Don't be. You always warned me that if I ran into you in your next life, you might have forgotten me. That's us at the World's Fair." As he hands her a picture. Kendra and Carter look at it, each other, then at Boardman so he continues "You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother."

 _****Tia's POV****_

'Maybe I should have stayed with Sara and the others.' I think during the moment of silence after Boardman announces that Kendra and Carter were his parents and wondering why all of us were needed to get this information. "How old were you when-"Carter starts to ask but Boardman cuts him off by saying "You two were murdered? Ten. My whole life, you taught me to be careful, to keep moving, always one step ahead of Savage, but after tracking you for 4000 years, he'd gotten good. He found us in the middle of the night at a fleabag motel in North Carolina. You hid me in the closet, made me promise that no matter what I heard, I'd stay put. And I did." "Sorry to interrupt your family time, but we were hoping you could tell us a bit more where to locate Savage's present whereabouts." Rip states which causes Boardman to sigh before walking over to a projector, turning it on revealing a picture with Savage in it, and saying "He hides in the shadows, never drawing too much attention, but every lifetime, placing himself near the seat of power, sowing seeds of destruction. Who remembers the name of the man who whispered in the ear of Gavrilo Princip, and convinced him to start World War One?" "Why? What does he get out of that?" Ray asks to which Stein says "The more the world is focused on destroying itself, the less it notices an immortal psychopath in its midst." "With the ultimate goal of subjugating the entire planet." Boardman adds to which Rip says "He killed your parents, Professor Boardman. Something tells me you know where to locate Vandal Savage." Boardman looks at Rip seriously before saying "I have an educated guess." He then walks back over to his briefcase before pulling out a small leather notebook and adding "A lifetime of research on Vandal Savage that all points in this direction. This should help you find him, and the vengeance that has eluded me all these years." As he hands the notebook to Carter. Just then Stein raises a hand to his head saying "Jefferson, something's happening to Jefferson!" to which Rip looks at Boardman and says "We seem to have a little problem back at the, uh, vessel. There's an intruder. We really must be going now. Thank you for everything." Before fast walking out the door. We follow him and Kendra says "Wait. We can't just leave him here." "We have to get back now." Rip states to which Kendra says "You said he's going to die in 24 hours." "And we can stop it." Carter adds to which Rip stops and says "Are either of you a Time Master? I didn't think so. I've spent years studying the implications of chronological alteration." "Good for you, but we're not going anywhere unless our son's coming with us." Carter says and with that Rip gives in.

When we get closer to the ship Carter and Kendra fly off ahead of us and Rip starts to say "Dr. Palmer, please tell me-"but Ray cuts him off by saying "I didn't leave my exo-suit on the ship? Okay, but I'd be lying." The five of us take cover behind an old wagon as Carter and Kendra fight a guy with a laser gun and full body armor. "Who the hell is this guy?" Ray asks as Rip pulls out a small ray gun and starts firing at the enemy. "Is that a laser gun?" Boardman asks excited which earns a 'are you serious?' look from Rip who continues shooting at the enemy. A shot lands in front of the wagon knocking us all back. "Gotta get back to the ship and bond with Jefferson. Cover me!" Stein states standing up and starting to run to the ship to which Ray adds "Cover me too." And follows after him. 'Damnit Ray!' I think as I take off after them. A shot lands close to Stein knocking him over so Ray and I pause to help him earning a "Thank you, Mr. Palmer." To which Ray complains "Seriously? It's Dr. Palmer." Getting on the ship Jefferson greets us and Stein yells "We need to merge!" as Ray runs to get his suit and I go to get my bow and arrows.

 _****Snart's POV****_

We had just finished the bar brawl when a beep comes from the tablet thing Sara had gotten from the kid called T, which she gave to me to hold on to while in the bar. I pull it out and a 'Jefferson's in trouble' message appears on it signaling our time to leave. "This thing is pretty handy." I state as I give Sara back the tablet thing as we run and get into the car we stole. "Hence why T gave it to me. Knowing I was going to leave the ship." Sara states.

We get there and Mick hits the attacker with the car sending him flying. We get out and I say "We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." We start making our way to the ship when Sara yells "Dammit T stay on the ship!" He either doesn't hear her or doesn't listen as he makes his way over to an old guy, who I assume is Aldus Boardman, while shooting exploding arrows near a moving Boba Fett's feet creating a version of smoke grenade. "Kid's interesting." Mick states actually acknowledging the kid making me wonder about what else the kid could do and be sort of concerned when Boba Fett gets a lucky shot which lands near the two sending them flying. What was strange was he stopped firing for a second allowing the hawk couple to get the old guy as the ATOM gets the kid. Rip, Mick, and I keep firing as the ship's door closes when they get inside. "Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries and T has sustained minor injuries." Gideon says to which Rip yells "Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!" as he fast walks off with Gideon asking "Course heading?" "Any were but here!" Rip yells and with that the ship starts moving. The hawk couple take Boardman to the MedBay as the rest of us quickly make our way to the main room, with the ATOM carrying the kid who was still knocked out, and strap ourselves in.

 _****Sara's POV****_

Carter, Kendra, Ray, and Tia make it to the main room and strapped into seats before the ship jumps. I was worried about Tia, who had woken up and silently groaned while rubbing the back of her head, but there were more pressing matters at hand, like who attacked us, and Ray was closer to her. "Our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised, Captain. " Gideon says before Rip says "Yes, I can see that, Gideon." Getting up and fast walking away adding "Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." "Temporal zone?" Ray asks as we all push up our harnesses and stand to which Rip says "Yeah, it's essentially a time limbo. We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position." As he walks back into the room with a bag towards one of the damaged areas and as Ray gets waved off by an annoyed Tia, who probably had a raging headache now. "A time limbo? Astonishing." Stein says to which Rip comments "Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career." Before turning to get punched in the face by Kendra. Rory laughs and tells Carter "I see why you got the hots for that one." Before Kendra pins Rip to the wall and says "My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?" Rip sighs and whispers "Something of a long story." "Better tell it fast, Rip, 'cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Snart comments to which Carter adds "Neither am I." "His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters. My former employers." Rip says causing Kendra to release him and me to stand up and question "I thought you were a Time Master." As I walk towards him he does the same and says "As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." With that I punch him in the face causing him to ask "Will you people please stop hitting me?" "Start telling the truth!" I order so Rip admits "I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in." "You lied to us." Stein breaths out to which Rip says "Of course I lied to you. I needed your help-you all barely said yes as it was." As I go to back to stand next to Jefferson who asks "What about the legends part?" Rip doesn't say anything which causes Snart to say "Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Rip sighs before saying "I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." "So, we're like the opposite of legends." Jefferson says to which Rory says "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." "Ditto the arsonist." Stein adds to which Rip answers "Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever." "Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about." Ray says so Rip quickly says "I didn't lie about the mission itself. Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage. Or my need for your help." "I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray says causing Rip to sigh and reluctantly explain "The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him. But…I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy. Jonas."

There is a long pause before Ray says "Savage killed your family." Causing Rip to angrily/sorrowfully correct "He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And the body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine. I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes." With that Kendra and Carter leave as Stein says "I think we all need a little time to consider our options."

 _****Tia's POV****_

'No shit.' I think at Stein's comment of considering our options as I sigh, since I knew Rip was lying but this was ridiculous, and follow Ray, Sara, Snart, and Rory to the storage room. Sara goes and sits in one corner, Snart and Rory sit in the opposite and start fixing their guns, as Ray and I start fixing the damages on his suit. A minute or so goes by before Ray accidentally fires one of his blasters which hits near Snart and Rory causing Rory to angrily yell "Watch it!" I take tool from Ray as he says "Sorry. Sorry." Sighing he adds "What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of us." He pauses before looking at me and continuing "You're a just a kid." then looking at Sara "You're just a lost assassin." Then looking at Snart and Rory "And you're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals." "I can live with that." Rory states unfazed to which Ray says "Well, I can't. Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual Atom." I sigh as Sara says "That's not what he said." She then stands up and adds "Rip said that in _his_ future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" This gets everyone's attention and Snart says "For better or for worse." Then Ray adds "That's a very good point." I sigh and nod before we walk back to the main room.

"Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face." Rip says as we walk into the room before looking at us and adding "Very often, it will be time itself." "Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray says as we gather around the middle of the room. "Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." Stein then says to which Carter adds "I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." "I can get down with that." Jefferson says so Stein asks "And our malcontents?" "I like killing people." Rory says so Snart says "We're in. For now." Then Sara asks the much needed question "So how do we find this guy?" as Rip sits in the pilot seat. "Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course." Rip states as he pulls down his harness and with that we all take our seats, strap ourselves in, and make the jump.


	2. Time to Face Savage

**Chapter 2**

 **Time to Face Savage**

 ** _Norway, 1975_**

 _****Tia's POV****_

"And we've arrived." Rip announces as the ship slows down and we lift our harnesses as he adds "Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" and Rory looks like he's going to vomit again. "What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart says to which Rory says "I hate flying, especially in…whatever this thing is." "Where exactly are we?" Carter asks so Kendra adds "We're still in 1975, right?" "Indeed." Rip says as he lifts his harness, stands up, and starts walking away adding "October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway." "Sounds like a vacation." Snart states as we all, except Rory, stand up to which Rip quickly says "Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Before holding up Aldus's notebook. "That's Aldus's notebook." Carter states so Rip adds "Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." I frown at the jinx as Kendra asks "Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" to which Carter adds "He was our son." "Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex." Rip says so Ray says "Which sounds way cooler than it is." To which I nod. "Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara asks so Rip says "According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." "Now that sounds like a vacation." Rory states smirking and Snart adds "Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Also smirking. "Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter states rudely causing Rory to counter "I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Kendra defuses the situation by asking "So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?" "The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion." Rip answers as he walks away causing Jefferson to ask "You've got a room that makes clothing?" which Rip answers with the question "Doesn't everyone?"

 _****Snart's POV****_

"All right, first thing we need to do is work on a plan." The Atom states as we walk to which I say "Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." "Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten." Rip pipes up to which I say "No I remember. I just don't care." "Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop-" Rip stops and starts to rant but Mick cuts him off by saying "Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies." "None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake." Rip says to which Atom scoffs and says "Already did that when we trusted you." With that we leave Rip with a "Back soon, Captain." From Mick.

After making the plan Mick, Sara, Stein, Atom (in Stein's pocket), me, and (reluctantly) T make our way to the bazaar. "Looks like they're checking credentials. And we don't have any." Sara states so Mick says "We got this. Trust us." Before I "run" into someone and take his credentials saying "Excuse you." "IDs." The guy orders when we approach so I hand him the thing I just stole. He reads it then looks at me and says "You don't look like an Amhad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din." So I lie saying "I'm Arab. On my mother's side." "Is there a problem?" Stein asks feigning anger as he walks up before looking at the guy and adding "I don't like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of "Scimitar." The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963. Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970. Koning Airport Massacre, 1971. Bottom line? You don't want to doubt me." I take the card as the guy looks at the ground and steps aside before we walk in with Mick telling Stein "You're a special kind of crazy. I like it." "We're in." I tell the kid and the two hawk people causing the kid to ask "So why don't I get to play terrorist?" "This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fireworks. Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over." I tell him/them, as Stein, Sara, and T separate from us, to which hawk guy asks "Any sign of him?" "No." I sigh out as Mick says "He's not here, boss." "Let's get Ginger, the Professor, and the kid and move out." I tell Mick before a guy on the stage says "If I could have your attention. Thank you all for coming. I promise, it will be well worth your time." As Savage walks onto the stage and we join the others. "Seems we were wrong about Savage. He's not one of the buyers." Stein says stating the obvious but Sara adds "He's the seller."

"This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead, capable of producing a blast equivalent to one megaton of TNT." Savage announces as the warhead is pushed out before the announcer from earlier asking "Shall we begin our bidding at $100 million?" to which a gunshot (a bid) rings out. "$100 million. Do I hear $105 million?" Gunshot, "$110 million?" Gunshot, "$115 million?" The guy pauses and asks Savage something who whispers something and starts looking around so Stein points out "It appears we've drawn some unwanted attention. We need to bid. Fire your gun in the air." So Mick does it and the guy says "That's $125 million." "Um, what's happening?" Sara asks as the guy starts saying "Going once…" "It's what's not happening that is the concern." Stein states so I add "Nobody else is bidding." "Sold." "Congratulations, Professor. You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon." Mick tells Stein before a white haired guy in a grey suit approaches saying "Well, well. We seem to have a new player. But you seem a bit academic. How did you get in here and who are you?" "As of a few seconds ago, I'm a nuclear power." Stein states to which white says "Yet I don't know you or your organization, and I know everyone." "Hey. Back off." Mick says causing white to look at him and warn "Watch your tone." As Savage approaches. "Is there some sort of problem here?" he asks to which Mick says "Yeah, the master race here is starting to bug me." So I quickly say "We're just gonna get our nuclear warhead and be on our way." As I slowly push Mick back. "Not without paying first." Announcer guy states to which Stein stupidly says "Once we've validated that the warhead's operational. Personally, I find it highly unlikely that you were able to accumulate enough fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device." T literally face palms as Savage asks "This era?" "Figure of speech." Stein says trying to fix what he did but Savage turns and walks back onto the stage saying "Change of plans. I'll provide a 25% discount to the organization which brings me the heads of these men." As Mick asks "Can I burn some stuff now?" "I wish you would." I tell him and he turns and fires his heat gun causing an explosion and signaling the start of the fight. T goes to follow Sara but she orders "Stay with them." Causing Mick to complain "We're not babysitters." and T to scoff, but listen to her anyway, before stealing the normal gun Mick had and (surprisingly) expertly shooting those with guns themselves and those that got too close. Surprisingly he fit in naturally with Mick and I, like we've been partners since the beginning. A few minutes of fighting later and Sara announces "Um, we got a nuclear bomb here." Before yelling "Ray! What did you do?!" "I didn't do anything it must have a fail-safe." Ray says so Sara yells "Professor, Jax, we need you!" And the two as firestorm take the bomb out of the building. A few seconds later the building and ground shakes enough to knock some people over so we use that as our signal to leave.

 _****Tia's POV****_

Once back on the ship and walking into the main room Ray says "Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots." "I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with PLO." Snart counters so Carter say to Stein "You let your ego endanger our entire mission." "No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control-"Stein tries to defend so Rory cuts him off by saying "I thought we were friends, Professor." "At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet." Kendra says to which Rip starts clapping and says "Here, here. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team." "We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him-"Carter starts only for Rip to cut him off by saying "Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd have listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." As he walked to the middle of the room. "What are you talking about?" Kendra asks only for Rip to quickly say "While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation-""You're welcome, Norway." Rory says but Rip ignores him and continues "Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?" We look at each other before looking at ourselves for Ray to say "Whoops." As he looks at his right arm. Gideon then pops up and says "I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh"-"but Rip cuts her off by saying "Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline." "Come again?" Snart asks annoyed so Rip elaborates "Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975. This is Central City in 2016. At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days." As a holographic image of a burning Central city displays.

There is a moment of silence before Stein offers "There must be a way to correct this somehow." To which Rip says "Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This…" Sighing he continues "This is history." Kendra and Carter then leave before Snart walks to the front of the group saying "So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to." "Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable." Rip says so Ray asks "Exactly how much time do we have?" "Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech." Rip answers to which Stein says "We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons. And since we don't know where Savage went-"At this Ray and I jump up from sitting and Ray says "We don't have to find Savage." As I shake my head signing "Just the part of his suit." To which Ray translates and elaborates "We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles." "So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable." Stein says to which Ray says "Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age." "I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons." Stein says to which Snart says "So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to…" trailing off so Stein says "Me. 25-year-old me, rather." "You two are just in time." Rip says as Kendra and Carter rejoin us to which Carter says "Show them, Kendra." She then hands Rip a newspaper clipping saying "Aldus was carrying this when he was killed. It's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger." To which Carter adds "The one Savage used to kill us." "In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage." Kendra says then Carter adds "According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it." "What does this incantation say?" Stein asks to which everyone looks at Kendra who says "I don't know. I can't read the language." "It's okay. I'll help you remember." Carter tells her and takes her with him as Rip says "Splendid. Now, as for the dagger…" "You need someone to steal it." Ray concludes to which Snart says "Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it." As he takes the clipping from Rip before adding "Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski." "We'll go with you." Ray says looking at me to which Snart says "I already got a partner." As he walks away so Ray quickly says "Who I trust even less than you." "Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech." Rip tells Ray to which he nods and we follow after Snart and Rory.

 _****Rory's POV****_

Unfortunately wanna be Iron Man and (not so unfortunately) the quiet kid tagged along with us. The kid I see myself actually starting to like seeing as he can keep up with Snart and I, Iron Man…not so much. "I'm seeing motion detectors on the ground floor. Hardware on the doors looks standard issue." Snart says as we kneel behind a bush so I add "I can't see any smoke alarms." "Just stay close. I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter." Snart says, the kid nods as I say "Right, boss." But Stupid starts walking towards the house causing me to ask/yell "What the hell are you-""I recognize the security system. My parents had the exact one." Stupid states so we follow him and watch as he taps into a dummy box saying "I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say "breaking and entering." There. We're in." The kid sighs heavily as I say "I wouldn't be so sure about that." "Why's that?" Stupid asks confused so Snart explains "Because you just tapped into a dummy box, which means those guards are gonna be here-" "Quicker than you can say "rookie mistake"." I finish for him causing Stupid to lose his cocky grin just as the three guards say "Hands up." Behind us. Snart, the kid, and I slowly put our hands up and turn and quickly disarm and knock out the guards. "Nice." I tell the kid who shrugs as Stupid regains his cocky grin. Walking in and seeing the cases Stupid says "Found it." Before asking "Is there a trick to opening the case?" Snart and I share a look before he breaks the case with the dagger and I break the other cases. "What are you doing? Let's grab the dagger and let's go." Stupid says panicked to which Snart says "Raymond, you don't break into a candy store and steal one gumball." "You guys grab the goodies. I'll find the safe." I say before leaving them only for the kid to show up next to me a few moments later.

 _****Snart's POV****_

T sighs before following Mick as Ray says "What do you think you're doing? This is what we came here for." "No, it's what you came here for." I say touching the helmet but get grabbed by Ray so I state coldly "Take your hand off me." "I'm not gonna let you jeopardize another mission." He states to which I say "I'm done asking politely." Followed by punching him in the face and adding "This is my mission." "And I'm gonna listen to a guy who's spent half of his life in prison?" He asks before returning the punch, which ends up knocking me into the helmet thus knocking it off the stand and causing an alarm to go off and a cage to drop down around us. "Great. Now we're both going to prison." I tell him before Mick and T come down the stairs with Mick asking "What the hell happened?" "It was this idiot's fault." I tell him as Ray says "Your partner's fault." "I told you we shouldn't have brought him." Mick states to which I say "Agreed, but we got bigger problems. I need you two to find the fuse box and-""Trigger a system default." Mick says for me before pointing to Ray and saying "This ain't over." T sighs before placing a hand on Mick's arm and motioning for them to go. 'Interesting.' I think as Mick actually calms down and follows him out before I start knocking on the pedestals looking for the Security Reset. Finding it I open it and get asked by Ray "How did you know how to do that?" "When I was a kid, my dad brought me along on jobs. I had little hands. I could get into tiny spaces, do whatever he needed me to do, like…rewiring a security system." I tell him as I start rewiring it. "In another life, you could've been an electrical engineer." He says sitting next to me so I say "Guess I dodged a bullet. You think I want to be like you?" "You make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing." He says so I say "You spend all your time and money inventing a super-suit, and what do you do with it? Fly around like some incredible shrinking schmuck trying to save the world." "Robbing banks for a living-I suppose that's more important?" He asks so I say "It's sure as hell more satisfying." "Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal." He says to which I counter "No, it makes me a survivor. And there's gonna come a day when you wish you were too." "Here." He says holding out a hand so I slowly give him the tool and he says "You flip the solenoid, saves you the trouble of rewiring it." As he does it. "I take it back, Raymond. You're not completely useless after all." I tell him.

 _****Rory's POV****_

'This kid's getting to me.' I think as I follow him as we look for the fuse box. We find one and the kid steps behind me so I can trigger the system default. Before I can there's a struggle behind me so I turn around to see Savage holding the kid hostage with a gun to his head. "Don't or I'll kill him." Savage says as I go to step forward making me stop and look at the kid. He gives me an 'It's okay.' look as he gives the slightest nod signaling for me to attack Savage anyway. I do, Savage shoots, the kid drops, and Savage ends up getting the better of me when I falter at the sight of the kid. "Take care of that." He tells a thug who showed up before he leads me back inside the house saying almost sincerely "It's a shame. He put up a better fight."

"We got a slight problem. The owner just came home. You're not gonna believe who it is." I say struggling to get free as he leads me in front of Snart and Stupid. "We meet again. Oh, I'm grateful for another opportunity to kill you, as well." Savage says before looking at me and adding "Stop struggling. I've had 4000 years of training in every hold and pressure point known. But you already know that, don't you? That I'm immortal." "I'm gonna kill you anyway. That's a promise." Snart says looking pissed off causing Savage to say "Oh, what have I done to deserve such enmity? No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to you? Perhaps it's for that cute little thing I've just killed or you have targeted me for something I've yet to do. You traveled here from some point in the future." "Catches on fast, this guy." Stupid says hiding his anger so Savage grins and says "Visitors from another time." Before knocking me over the head with the butt of his gun. "You won't be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face." Ray says angry to which Savage says "Oh, why wait? A communications device of some sort, I imagine. Please contact your friends. I'm looking forward to seeing at least two of them again." As he picks up the comm unit, stands on me, throws it to Ray, and point the gun at the two. "I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends." Snart says into the comm.

 _****Tia's POV****_

'Note to self: stop getting knocked out. People think you're dead.' I think to myself after knocking out a thug who was about to load me into a car. I take the gun he had and make my way back to the house that was apparently Savage's. Snart is the first to notice me and slightly smirks as Savage getting impatient says "Your friends are cowards." "They'll be here." Ray states glancing at me as I make my way to Rory and Savage. Savage getting impatient grabs Rory and holds the gun to his head saying "They're taking too long. They need another incentive-"but before he could pull the trigger Firestorm shoots fire at him making him step back and I shot his hand making him drop the gun. Savage looks at Firestorm and says "Oh. The burning man." "I don't just burn, pal." Firestorm says before blasting Savage with a large fire ball knocking him back. I go help Rory up then as Firestorm lands next to us and says "I blast things too." Before looking at Rory and asking "Hey, you okay?" "I'm pissed." Rory tells him as he rolls his neck before looking at me and adding "Glad you're not dead kid." As Firestorm tells Snart and Ray to "Stand back." before blasting a hole in the cage. Snart gets the dagger as Ray says "I thought he killed you." I shrug and point to the cut on my head from where the bullet grazed me to which Ray sighs out "How does Oliver stay sane?" as we head out the door to meet up with the others. "It's all good. Savage is down." Firestorm tells them as we meet up to which Carter counters "Savage is not defeated by earthly means." So Firestorm says "Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast, so, you know, not that earthly." Then Snart hands Carter the dagger saying "Go get that son of a bitch." Carter looks at Kendra and asks "Are you ready to end this?" "We've only been waiting 4000 years." She replies and then they both sprout their wings and fly off as Rory says "We've got company." As more thugs start running at us. "Friends of Savage." Rip says before handing Ray the Atom suit saying "You'll be needing this. Don't leave any pieces of it behind this time." With that we go to fight Savage's minions.

 _****Snart's POV****_

I couldn't help but keep checking on T as we fight Savage's minions as it surprisingly hurt me when I thought Savage killed him. I could see Mick doing the same and I wondered what this would mean for us. And for some reason I wondered who the hell this Oliver person was that Ray mentioned. Once we defeat Savage's minions we go to get Kendra and Carter only to discover Carter dead and Savage getting ready to kill Kendra. Ray shoots at Savage knocking him away as Rip checks Carter's pulse saying "Carter. He's lost. Get Kendra before Savage recovers." "Come on, we can still kill this bastard." I say as Ray and T check on Kendra. "Kendra is the only one who can." Rip tells me before Ray says "We gotta go. Kendra needs medical attention." We start to go just as more minions show up and Ray passes Kendra to Mick before flying up to fight the new minions. Once on the ship Rip says "Gideon, get us underway as soon as Firestorm and the Atom are onboard. Get her to the MedBay now." Mick does as he is told and takes Kendra to the MedBay as we keep fighting. Firestorm and the Atom join us a few moments later so Gideon closes the door as Ray and Rip head to the MedBay. I join the others in the main room and sit next to Jax as Mick is getting his head cleaned up by T. "Kendra's stable." Ray says walking in as T finishes with Mick and goes to sit next to Sara.

We sit/stand in silence for a few minutes before Stein and Rip return with Stein asking "How's Kendra?" "The same." Sara answers before Jax asks "So what now?" "Now? Now it's up to you." Rip says so I say "To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap." "Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers." Rip says to which Stein says "But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world." "No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166." Rip states causing Jax to stand and ask "And your family will still die?" Rip nods so I say "So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or-" "Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world." Ray says cutting me off to which Stein adds "Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions." "Savage has my attention." Mick tells Rip to I add "Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price." As the rest of us stand. "Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan." Stein says to which Rip nods so Stein looks at Jax and asks "What about you?" "You're asking me?" He asks so Stein asks "I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" "Well, I say we kick Savage's ass. For Carter." Jax says and we all agree saying "For Carter.", minus T who just nodded. "So, Captain. Where are we going next?" Stein asks Rip who smiles and tells us "Leipzig, Germany." Before going to sit in the pilot seat. The rest of us sit and strap in before the ship starts moving.


End file.
